


Fridays are Chaos (but Brilliant)

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Self-Indulgent, Studio Ghibli References, Trans Character, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: The second Friday of the month is always a busy day in the Potter-Malfoy household. Watching eleven kids is hectic, especially with a very pregnant Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946716
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Fridays are Chaos (but Brilliant)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for flufftober day 6. Prompt: silly traditions. 
> 
> This is not really mpreg. Harry is a trans guy in this fic. So he's still a guy, but he does have the ability to carry children because he hasn't actually transitioned. Al and Scorpius are twins in this fic. 
> 
> Ron, Pansy, and Hermione are all together in this fic. Hermione carried Rose and Pansy is currently pregnant with Hugo. 
> 
> Ginny is a trans guy who has, through magic, undergone transitioning and can produce sperm because this is magic land.

Draco Malfoy-Potter was very abruptly pulled out of sleep by a heavy weight being thrown across his back. It was, at this point, such a normal occurrence, he didn't yelp. Instead, he pulled Scorpius into his arms. 

"Papa! Wake up!" The blond boy demanded, bouncing. 

"Hush, Scorp. You'll wake daddy up and he's a terror lately." Draco buried his face in his son's hair, hugging him tighter. 

"Excuse you?" Harry's disgruntled voice came from beneath the covers. "You're the one who got me pregnant _again._ I will transfigure your ass into a ferret, dear." 

"Daddy said a no-no word!" Scorpius announced, sitting up. 

There was the distinct sound of Harry muttering under his breath that Draco knew was more cursing. Scorpius pushed on the lump that was Harry and started jumping up and down with all the energy of a four year old. 

Harry's bronzed arm shot out and pulled Scorpius against his very pregnant belly. "Scorp, settle a bit. You're going to make your sister move and I already have to pee." 

"But cousins are coming! Teddy said!" Scorpius pouted. 

"Oh no," Draco groaned tiredly. "I forgot it's our turn." 

"Eleven kids," Harry yawned, sitting up. "Where's Al?" 

"Bath!" 

Harry shot up and ran out of the room impressively fast for someone eight months up the duff. Draco scooped Scorpius up, getting to his feet tiredly. 

"Teddy is with your brother, right?" 

Scorpius nodded, tucking his head into the crook of Draco's neck. 

"Thought so. Still probably isn't a good idea for a six year old to give a four year old a bath though," Draco mused. 

"Al is sticky," Scorpius informed him. "Honey."

Draco paused, wondering where the mess was exactly. He would find it soon. He heard the first sound of someone landing in their fireplace and poked his head into the living room. It was Fred, holding his sister Roxanne's hand. 

"FORT TIME," Fred shouted, darting by Draco to dash up the stairs to the bedroom. 

Draco held back a long suffering sigh and picked Roxanne up. "Are your mum and dad coming?" 

Roxanne shook her head silently, sucking on her thumb. He didn't expect any other answers from her. She was mute and was still learning sign language. 

Bolting down the stairs with the pillows from Draco's bed, Fred skid into the room. He threw them to the floor and darted out again as the fire flashed green and spilled Hermione and Rose out. 

"Scorp!" Rose cried happily, pulling out of her mother's arms. 

Scorpius immediately struggled to be set down and the two children started playing. 

"Hey, Mione. Where are Ron and Pans?" Draco shifted Roxanne in his arms. 

"Pansy has an appointment for the baby. Ron brought her to the hospital. We should find out the sex of the baby today." Hermione grinned, brushing the soot off her cheeks. 

"You better hurry off. You can't miss that." 

Hermione nodded, a wide smile on her face. She kissed the top of Rose's head and turned on her heel. With a crack, she was gone. 

James ran into the room, covered in soap suds. Fred trailed behind him. Both their arms were full of pillows. Inwardly, Draco thanked the gods for magic. Cleaning up would be a breeze… after they had the kids pick up the toys and pillows tonight. 

"James. Fred. Don't run in the house," Draco chided as the door chimed. 

"I'll get it!" James shouted, darting out of the room with Fred laughing behind him. 

The fire flashed green and Gin appeared, carrying Pandora. He looked haggard. 

"How are the twins doing?" Draco asked as Pandora started pulling cushions off the couch. 

"Luna is with them. Premature babies are always scary, but they're both stable now. Luna is doing well too. Almost wouldn't be able to tell she gave birth three days ago." Gin tried for a grin, but it just came out tired.

"If you need anything, let us know. I remember when Scorp and Al were born. It was hell for months." 

"Thanks, Dray. Luna said she thinks she'll feel up to having visitors in a few days. You and Harry should come by then." 

"Of course. If you stick around, Harry has a care package for you guys." 

There was a pounding of feet like a small stampede. Victoire, Louis, Dominique, Fred, James, and Teddy all ran into the room. The living room was rapidly turning into a mess. Which was life as usual for the second Friday of the month. 

"I think I'd rather get back to Luna," Gin murmured, shaking his head. He disappeared in a whirl of robes. 

Draco sat down in the only piece of furniture that was currently safe from kids trying to build a pillow fort - an old rocking chair. This was their tradition after all. He situated Roxanne on his lap and pulled out his phone to order pizza from a breakfast place nearby. He knew the order by heart. 

When Harry finally appeared a few minutes later, Al was in his arms and scrubbed clean. 

"He tried to take a honey bath," Harry groaned, setting their son down. 

"Here, sit down." Draco stood up and helped his husband sit down in the chair. Harry kissed him sweetly and took Roxanne into his arms. "I'll go clean the bathroom and make you some decaf coffee." 

"I love you so much… even if you keep knocking me up." Harry smiled, his hand resting on his round belly. 

"That was a mutual decision every time," Draco called over his shoulder as he left. 

The bathroom was a disaster. Honey was everywhere. Even with magic, it took forever to clean it. He kept finding new sticky spots. When he was finally finished, he immediately went to the kitchen and put all the sticky products in a locked cupboard. 

He made Harry coffee, but doubted he would be awake, so he put it under a warming charm. Heading back to the living room, he saw the fort was set up and the movie, _Ponyo on a Cliff by the Sea,_ was playing. The kids were all watching the movie as if it was their first time seeing it. It wasn't. This was the only movie they all agreed on. 

Breakfast pizza boxes were strewn over the floor. He picked up a piece with bacon and eggs and sat on the floor by Harry's feet. Roxanne and Harry were fast asleep. The kids were all in a cuddle pile in their fort. 

Draco smiled as he bit into his pizza. Friday mornings were hectic, but he absolutely loved them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this very sefl indulgent fic. If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi ♡


End file.
